


Qui-gon’s Mercy

by FireChildSlytherin5



Series: Legacy of Darth Plagueis [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Winter Soldier, Betaed, Betrayal, Body Horror, Dark Jedi - Freeform, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Midi-chlorians, Military Slavery, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Order 66, POV Qui-Gon Jinn, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Psychological Torture, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Sith Empire, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn, Sith Training, Slow To Update, Suitless Darth Vader, The Dark Side of the Force, Torture, legacy of plagueis, midi-chlorians manipulation, the clones weren't the only ones created for war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Qui-gon woke in a strange prison. All he remembers was meeting face to face with a Sith in Naboo, being stabbed by the said Sith, the face of his crying Padawan and then dying in Obi-wan’s arms. Qui-gon learns the horrible truth of Sidious’ plans to bring down the Jedi Order and how he becomes the first to be consume of control of his new Master.





	1. Woke

**Author's Note:**

> Originally i wasn't going to post this fic until all 6 chapters were done. But nooo its been taking me MONTHS. So here is the fic. Updates will be SLOW. Y'all of been warned. All the tags are what's to come. 
> 
> This fic is Betaed (i know shocking, cause most if not all my fics aren't). 
> 
> My lovely Beta is AvenGrey73. Go visit their Tumblr at justjimei.tumblr.com
> 
> YOU CAN skip "Plagueis’ Downfall" and start the series from this fic. Part One of the series is rated MA and i know some people don't read that type of stuff and what is in "Plagueis' Downfall" will be told/retold in a different way later in this fic and later.

**Qui-gon’s Mercy **

**-**

**Summary: **Qui-gon woke in a strange prison. All he remembers was meeting face to face with a Sith in Naboo, being stabbed by the said Sith, the face of his crying Padawan and then dying in Obi-wan’s arms. Qui-gon learns the horrible truth of Sidious’ plans to bring down the Jedi Order and how he becomes the first to be consume of control of his new Master.

**-**

**Chapter One: Woke**

**-**

Qui-Gon Jinn felt that he was flouting. Everywhere was black and still. As if he was flouting on a calm river. He felt nothing but calmness and what felt like being welcomed in a warm embrace. He felt safe. He knew someone was calling to him, but he didn’t to know who or what they are saying or from where in the endless abyss. However, in the back of his mind, he felt and knew something was wrong.

Dead wrong.

In that moment; the Force screamed and Qui-gon felt himself thrown out of the dark calmness and suddenly dropped onto a hard surface with a large thump. The first thing Qui-gon felt before he opened his eyes was pain all over his body as everything ached as the more pain came from his mid-section. The second was a migraine that was the result from the absent of a training bond he had with Obi-wan when they created it as Master and Padawan all those years ago. It was now a tangled mess as if something or someone yank it out, severed it without care. Qui-gon searched within his mind of the cause of such disarray within his shields and mind. He felt light headed and dizzy as if heavily drugged.

There was another bond that he was connected to Obi-wan however curiously enough, a bond he never noticed before until now. He wasn’t sure what kind of a bond it was, but it isn’t as strong as the first one had been. Whatever it is, it’s blocked and out of reach by a dark force on his end as the other side was filled with longing, sadness and great pain. Qui-gon then noticed that he had as well a similar training bond to the young Anakin Skywalker, but it too was a severed mess like Obi-wan’s but not as large and severe as that bond was newly created.

Where the one he had with Obi-Wan had so many layers and connections over so many years. And just like Obi-Wan, there was another bond as well that branched towards the young boy the same way to his Padawan. Just as the other, it is blocked and Qui-gon felt an echo of confusion and fear in the other side of the bond. Where was he? What has happened? All Qui-gon remembered was he was fighting the Sith and... lost. The next memory he had was the face of his crying Padawan as Obi-Wan cling to him in a death grip on his torn robes rocking him. He died.... didn’t he? Where was he?

Qui-gon said something to Obi-Wan, he knew he did. But he couldn’t remember what he said to him as he felt himself slipping into the Force as he was dying. He had so many things to say to his padawan. There was so many things he wanted to tell him; many things he was too scared to say or thought he had all the time in the worlds to do so. He was so proud of his Padawan. Qui-gon loved him so much. Gods, why didn’t he show Obi-Wan how much he cared for him in all these years? Why was he such a coward? The Force sings each time they are together.

The boy, Anakin he felt was important, and just with the bond with Obi-Wan, the Force sings with the presents with the boy. It is the Will of the Force that the boy is to be with the Jedi. Why didn’t the Jedi Council see it? What was they afraid of? Change?

Qui-gon didn’t know what the boy’s true purpose was but the only way he could get the Jedi Council to do something was say he believed the boy was part of the Prophecy. Qui-gon knew about the prophecy, everyone had learned of it in their teachings from the crèche. The boy had no father as Obi-Wan himself did the blood test of the midi-chlorians and later at Coruscant Qui-gon took the same blood test and asked one the healers in sworn secretly to look closer to the boy’s chromosomes. The boy had only his mother’s, not a second set. At first when Shmi said there was no father; Qui-gon’s first thought was that the woman was raped as its common along the slaves, even though doing so was damaging someone else’s property. A high fine in the outer rim. Shmi could have easily choose not to remember the event or had been drugged and wasn’t able to. Or perhaps the father wasn’t in the picture at all, as Qui-gon remembered that Shmi told him that she once had someone in her life but was sold away as punishment (Qui-gon felt in the Force of how much pain she felt and didn’t pry after while he was helping clean the dishes).

Humans are not known to be parthenogenesis species. Qui-gon did thought of cloning but dismiss it as the boy is too powerful in the force to be a clone as well Anakin is outwardly male (if he was a clone then he wouldn’t have his mother’s chromosomes but someone else’s and most clones are the same gender as the donor) and why would anyone put a random clone in a slave woman’s womb? It doesn’t make any sense, as well most people wouldn’t do so of wasting money, so what makes sense that the boy is part of the prophecy.

It was then Qui-gon opened his eyes and wished he didn’t. He was blinded by a bright light that was up into his face. It was then he noticed he was stripped down to only his inter leggings and nothing else. As he looked down, he notices he was suspend in midair and the place where the Sith has stabbed him was bandaged. He was chained and hovering in a prison like medical looking chamber. Everything was white and sterile. Qui-gon wondered if instead of being killed by the Sith he was captured, as the medical chamber itself doesn’t look like the Temple’s or any from any Core world he knew. Why would the Sith capture him and not kill him out right? Is anyone looking for him?

Then why wasn’t Obi-wan with him? Or was he captured as well and in a different prison and unable to feel him within the Force? Qui-gon knew his Padawan wasn’t dead. He wondered if

Obi-Wan believed him dead instead as their training bond is destroyed. It would explain why Obi-wan wasn’t with him as well the shivered training-bond and the emotions he feels from the second bond.

Qui-gon closed his eyes to reach out with the Force to locate Obi-Wan and..... He couldn’t. Qui-gon gasped as the Force around him was there but unable to grasp it much like how a person cannot be catch air with their bare hands but was able to feel it. Qui-gon tried again and again but the Force felt slippery between his fingers in each attempt.

Qui-gon knew there was drugs that can do this to a Force-sensitive. The groggy he felt after waking up he had hoped it was because of being knocked out for too long. He knew the bands around his neck, wrists and ankles wasn’t force-blockers so the only reason he isn’t able to connect to the Force was because he was heavily drugged of some kind. Qui-gon doubt he would go far if he wasn’t suspended in midair in his prison. Of how sluggish his movements and thoughts are now going all over the place; he would just run into a wall when he gets out of the cuffs.

So, escaping at this moment was out of the question currently until his head stop spinning. He did not know when his capturers would show up. Qui-gon wondered when the Sith will show up to gloat at him. He will not tell them anything of any importance. If there was one thing he was happy about from his own apprenticeship from Yan Dooku, one of a few publicly known Shadowers within the Jedi Order, was he can withstand torture as well of situations such as these has the man was annoyed at him of getting into situations like these throughout their training years between as Master and Padawan. Dooku believed if Qui-gon was a magnet of trouble then he should be train to deal with the consequences without being saved as a damsel-in-distress all the time. Such methods that he hasn’t used since his senior Padawan and early knighthood days. Some was cruel methods that Qui-gon felt was far too cruel to ever teach any to his own students. Obi-Wan was the only one he felt needed to know at least some and he only taught Obi-Wan theories behind them all never against him. Qui-gon long ago vowed to never swoop so low to torture any of his students. He would never hurt Obi-wan like Dooku had done to him.

Qui-gon closed his eyes, took calming breaths and think remembering of what was taught to him so many years ago. Freaking out will not do him any good. He may not be able to use the Force but still able to know it’s there and able to speck to it. One of the methods used on him during his apprenticeship was to fight without the Force; but he was out of practice.

Now, where was he? He was some form of a medical facility or a medical wing within a large estate of some kind. Which may mean he is still on Naboo or one of the near planets which means he is in the Outer Rim or in the Mid-Rim. If he was kidnapped after being injured, logically whoever took him won’t go too far. Unless he been asleep much longer then he thought. He had no way to know what time it was or the date. Nor he can know if night time or morning as there was is no windows of where he was located. Having a window would have been the most ideal as he could have narrow it down of where he is based on how many suns or moons the planet has or the colour of the sky and such as each planet is different.

Why was he here? The why is yet to be known until the Sith reveal themselves. Whatever it is; they needed him to be alive and healed. Why else would he be a medical facility with a lightsaber wound to his stomach that has been surgery repaired? It would have taken money, and connections to be able to do such things. Kidnapping a Jedi Master without anyone knowing, able to save his life with a top surgery which means highly programmed Droids and people that is working for the Sith. Was the Sith working for the Trade Federation? Or Force forbids; someone within the Republic own senate? Was there a spy within the Naboo Court close to the Queen that he failed to notice?

Being questioned is highly expected to happen to him however why he was given full medical aid is unclear as of all the studies Qui-gon done about the Sith (which is painfully very little as most of what is written just say they are extinct and all the authors who written about them has never met any or wasn’t alive when they were around during the Sith-Jedi War). Or maybe this Sith like to start fresh when torturing people? Why would anyone spend that type of money on him as well imprisoning him making it highly likely to be found which may lead to their arrest? Why take that risk? What is there to gain from all of this?

Who took him? Again, unknown currently. He remembers the young Zabrak Sith that attacked them at Tatooine and Naboo. The Sith was a young man, at least the same age as Obi-wan. The boy must have been the apprentice, which means the Sith Master may be behind his imprisonment. But who was the Master? It would have been anyone at this point. Qui-gon wonders why now the Sith decided on showing themselves. Is something going to happen that will bring the end of the Jedi Order like how Darth Bane vowed over a millennium ago?

Qui-gon knew the Republic is weak; the planets and all the leaders are corrupt and very divided. There was a reason why a chuck of the once Republic left and became the Trade Federation. However, as a Jedi it is not his place to dwell on such things. The Jedi are to serve the people of the Republic, whoever governed the Galaxy is irrelevant. Why worry about the government and who runs it when he and all the rest are unable to voice their opinions or able to vote anyway? They are to serve the people. As a Jedi it was declared when the Republic was formed that they held too much power to be trusted to part of the ruler class of the Republic in which none of them can run for office or have an open opinion as they can sway the public as if puppets on a string with using the force with ease. A person is smart, but people are weak minded and easily be controlled.

Qui-gon feared that the Sith Master was part of the ruling class; it would be the perfect place to position oneself to bring down the Jedi Order besides being part of the Order itself. Climbing up the ranks within the ruling class and able to control the Jedi as the Chancellor or Vice. It makes logical sense, but Qui-gon knew Finis Valorum was no Sith as the two of them been friends since they were children, as close as a ruling class citizen of the Republic and a Jedi Initiate could be. Qui-gon thought of the most powerful of senators wanting the job as Supreme Chancellor and all of them could be the Sith Master. They were all two-faced and power-hungry beings that cover their true intentions with politeness and half-truths that left fowl lingerers on its wake within the Force.

The Sith wasn’t part of the Order has Yoda or anyone else in the Council would be able to sense. The Sith are said be extinct; the race itself been long extinct before the Sith and Jedi War but the teachings of it as well. It been so long ago longer then Master Yoda been alive even that no one had ever thought to look or keep watch of any activity expect the unknown Shadowers within the Order. If the Sith are truly back, then it’s already too late. They had over a thousand years to prepare their attack.

Qui-gon needed to escape if only after learning the identity of the Sith Lord. To warn the Order; at least get them away from the Republic Space before it too late. Qui-gon looked back at his restraints. They should be easy to get unlocked as he felt that the drugs within his bloodstream is now started to leave him. He can focus just enough to know what colour the walls are in any rate. A slow progress, but progress nevertheless.

He closed his eyes; pushed into the force of the restraints. He can feel everything about the restraints; what it felt against his wrists, ankles and neck. How the restraints themselves was made of and if he concentrated just enough he could almost feel the faint echo of the maker whom he felt was droid of some kind. One he was not familiar with. Knowing how the restraints was made was the key to unlock them using the force as he was stripped from his robes which did had a miniature kit of unlocking handcuffs and the like in one of his pockets, when locks was more primitive.

Qui-gon didn’t know how long he hang motionless as he felt all five of the cuffs suddenly unsnapped and then he was suddenly dropped onto the hard floor as the restraints was what kept him hover in his prison in the first place.

He caught himself from face planting on the hard ground and he sat up onto his knees to shake the uneasiness he felt in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know long how he was gone. He felt he hasn’t eaten in weeks. He slowly stood up, using the nearby table for support as he got up. His whole body ached as he felt fresh bruises from where the restraints was at. He took an unsteady steps towards what he thought was the exit and then he felt it.

A void within the force.

A black hole and foreboding feeling that Qui-gon felt he needed to get away from. The Force was screaming at him to leave. Now.

Slowly with calming tread, Qui-gon knew that the Sith Lord was standing right behind him or he thinks whoever it is, is behind him.

“Good. Good. I am pleased that you are awake.”

**(End of Chapter 1)**

* * *

**Words:** 2,937

**Author’s Notes:** I will try to post the upcoming chapters soon.

**—Marsha**


	2. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are slow. Hope the wait is good enough for this chapter. again this wonderful chapter was Beta by AvenGrey73. Go visit their Tumblr at justjimei.tumblr.com

**Qui-Gon’s Mercy   
  
**

**-  
  
**

**Chapter Two: Truth  
  
**

**-**

**Summary:** Qui-gon woke in a strange prison. All he remembers was meeting face to face with a Sith in Naboo, being stabbed by the said Sith, the face of his crying Padawan and then dying in Obi-wan’s arms. Qui-gon learns the horrible truth of Sidious’ plans to bring down the Jedi Order and how he becomes the first to be consume of control of his new Master.

-  
  


“Good. Good. I’m so pleased that you are finally awake.” A voice had said on the right. Qui-gon stop to look of where the voice came from but couldn’t pinpoint where. Even with the muffled feeling he had with the Force. The Force felt like an echo within water, telling him something. But what?  
  


Without a word; the jedi went into a battle stance looking through his mind-eye of the danger he can feel he is in. The sith master is here, he thought to himself knowing that he was correct on his report about the Sith’s return. Even though many of his Jedi brethren thought he was crazy. Thought that he would fake the return of the Sith so he can take on another Padawan before anyone else could, one with great protentional. Many thinks that as part of Grand Master Yoda lineage makes him feel initialed to do whatever he wants without consequence. His master, Yan Dooku had made sure to squash that thought from his head long ago in the first month of being paired.   
  


A bone chilling laugh had then greeted him when the darkness in front of him suddenly _moved_ into one spot. A dark figure that appeared before him would only be able to be described only as a Sith.   
  


The being was of average height and Qui-gon guessed was a human male guessing by the voice and the dark shape. The voice also sounded older or at the same age as he. Qui-gon didn’t recognize the voice or the force presence before him which was odd. One would think the Sith Master would have been a Jedi at one time before turning; as such every Jedi know each other one way or another just by brushing against one’s own Force signature to each other at the crèche or coming across one another near one another within the Temple or at the corps. It wouldn’t be the first time of a Jedi Initiate that got send to the Jedi corps that decided to leave for good and turn or not go to the corps at all and go back to their home planet and lost their way. Many bounty hunters have ties to the Jedi Order, as such job having skills trained from the Order is highly wanted skill.  
  


The being before him own presence in the Force was nothing that Qui-gon ever felt before from a Dark user as well, and he knew it would have made him physically sick if he wasn’t too numb from feeling the Force. Not even his previous apprentice, Xanatos felt like this. This being felt wrong within the Force. The Force presence felt like a vacuum of an abyss that was sucking all things good and any light near it. The Force Qui-gon knew was screaming at him now to get away from this being, even though the Force felt like a faint echo. The Force wanted this abomination to be destroyed.  
  


Instinctively Qui-gon went to retrieve his lightsaber that he always had clip to his belt. It wasn’t there of course. Qui-gon knew it wasn’t as he didn’t feel its calming presence since he woke. He wonders what had happened to it. He was weak and weaponless as he stood practically naked in front of the Sith Master. Qui-gon knew he would not able to fight against the Sith in his state nor win; he didn’t survive the first in counter of a Sith, an Apprentice at that so why would he survive the Master in a fight now while he is drugged, defenseless and weak?  
  


“What do you want from me? Where am I?” Qui-gon demanded the Fallen; taking an uneasy step toward the Sith. If he was to die he will take a stand against his enemy, not cower away from it.  
  


The Sith chuckled as if amused at the sight before him. “All I want from you is loyalty, little Jedi. And the place of where we are not of your concern.”  
  


Qui-gon snorted. He is surprised the Sith answered him, truthfully. Qui-gon wonder how much the Sith will talk. He knew the type of men that this Sith is; power hungry. They love to talk and gloat about their greatness over others. “What loyalty, Sith? I rather die than join you.” He said.

It was then the being looked up from its hood and took it off from its head. Qui-gon was able to see the evil grin on the being’s face, showing his yellowing sharp teeth and his bright sickly yellow eyes staring back at him. The Sith laughed at the shock look on the Jedi’s face. Qui-gon took a step back in surprise, he knew that face that the Sith wore.

“You have already died, little Jedi and I brought you back to life. You owe me for your loyalty. You have no choice. Death is not even an option for you.”

Qui-gon didn’t know what the Sith meant of what he said. He was confused of what he was seeing. The Force spoke of the truth behind the Sith’s words. “I know you.” Qui-gon sputtered.

“Yes, Qui-gon. You do.” The Sith admitted to him, nodding his head to the side in mock bow.

“Palpatine.” Qui-gon hissed, feeling anger boil within him. “You are friends with my master. How?” Does his Master know one of his closest friends from the Senate is a Sith Lord? This doesn’t make any sense. How did he or anyone else miss this?

Palpatine grinned showing his unnatural feral teeth, taking a step toward him as the Jedi stepped back but away from the wall so the Sith wouldn’t trap him into a corner. Qui-gon wonders if the man before him was rotting within. It would explain of how rotten he feels echoing within the Force.

“You Jedi are fools to believe that you are all powerful. Here I stand before you as proof that you all are weak and stupid! Your master among them.”

Qui-gon laughed. How can this Sith destroy the Jedi when he is only one against thousands? “We will defeat you, Sith. And I will spit on your mother’s path that it will happen!”

Qui-gon knew that Palpatine was from the planet Naboo, so maybe insulting him in Nabooian about his mother wasn’t the best idea but he was angry. Rightfully so in his opinion. The drugs within in his systems have made it harder to release it into the Force. His mind was clouded and his metal state itself wasn’t that great to begin with when he woke up. One of the emotions he feels is fear; not fear for himself no. But for Obi-wan and little Anakin. Where are they? Are they safe, away from the Sith? Qui-gon didn’t know and hope they weren’t trapped with him somewhere. If anything happened to them, it would be his fault. He promised Shmi that Anakin will be taken care of and come back for her after the mission was completed. Anakin needed his mother, it just the way he is. He will be damn if the Jedi Counsel refuse to free her and bring her to the temple. He will find a place for her within the Jedi Temple if the Counsel refuse.

Palpatine kept on walking towards him as they circle around each other like cat and mouse. The Sith stared at him as if he was fresh meat, which made Qui-gon’s skin crawl just thinking about it. This was far different then the last Sith he encountered. The Sith Apprentice was just like any other madman he faced throughout his whole life within the galaxy; slavers, murderers…the run in the mill beings that are time of a dozen. This man before him? The man he remembers being just a normal ruling class citizen that is friends with his master that gave him good tea leaves as gifts out of common courtesy, a different type of madman. The most dangerous kind in which at the least expect it; you wouldn’t know you are caught in a tangle of webs of lies and deceit until it’s far too late. A madman with so many layers of lies weave with half-truths, one who makes you think they are the kindest of all men but, they are just waiting to strike you.

Qui-gon knew the Sith was playing with him and enjoying it. Palpatine had the upper hand as well besides the fact that he had no weapon and as well laced with drugs. The Sith are said to use emotions as fuel; and with him unable to release his fear into the Force, the fear for Obi-wan and Anakin, the Sith before him was getting stronger by feeding off the fear. Qui-gon wasn’t stupid to know that he is beaten before the fight ever began.

“How did you do it?” Qui-gon asked knowing if someone was coming for his rescue, he needed to give them more time to find him. He needed the Sith to talk. “How did you escape from our notice all this time?”  
  


Palpatine laughed. “Darth Bane made the rule of two of the Sith. And in secret we slowly rise into power from master to apprentice. When the apprentice kills their master; they become the master of the Sith and the line continues. Slowly we left seeds within the leaders of the Republic as your precious republic collapse to itself in due time. The Sith Empire will rise from its ashes. Of course, you Jedi believed you have eradicated us Sith some millennia ago as you slaughtered everyone in your path in your self-righteousness.” Palpatine sneered at the word as if sickened. “You left one alive and because of that will be your doom and your mistake.”  
  


Qui-gon felt ill. He had read the history of such a time over millennia ago. How the Jedi of old killed all the Sith Purebloods made the species go extinct from the war but the species was dying out anyway as they interbred with the Dark Jedi humans for nearly for two thousand years. The war brought so much bloodshed that even defenseless women and children in both sides was also slaughtered; even if they did nothing for the war. If there was any hint of anyone being a sympathizer of either side, they and all their families was killed. Their being there was enough for their deaths. Of course, the victors were always the ones who wrote the history; as the history books praised the warriors, the listed core worlds that ended the war of terror that brought peace for thousand years and together they started the Republic, the Jedi joined them and used a person by the name of Bane as a symbol of how they eradicate the Sith and brought peace within the galaxy.

The Jedi Order; let go of their blood thirsty ways of war in many ways; no more do they wear armor but robes to symbolize their passive dementor. They let go of such traditions as marrying and having children with one another to make sure that those with the power to use the Force wouldn’t able to be above the law against the common people nor out number them. War like traditions such as padawans becoming knights after surviving a battle after showing mastery of skills. Traditions of the use of the Force through blood and sacrifice of equal worth. Such skills that they all are taught by word of mouth in theory but never to be used but remembered from history. The Republic forbid many uses of the Force, as well other traditions (again only taught in theory in history) of that are deemed unethical in nature and darker gifts.

“Then we will not do the same mistake twice. We will destroy you and anyone else that comes in our way.” Qui-gon told him.

Palpatine cackled, his grin was making Qui-gon more uneasy. “Yes, you Jedi do have skill. After all, Obi-wan Kenobi did defeat my worthless apprentice. You have taught him well. Perhaps I will take him as my new student?”

“You will not touch him!” Qui-gon seethed, the very thought of this monster touching Obi-wan in any way made him shake with so much anger. Forgetting that he didn’t have a weapon on him, he leaped towards the Sith and attacked him. The Sith grinned and throw out his hand and lightening came out through the man’s fingertips hitting the Jedi square on his chest before the Jedi was able to get close to him.

Qui-gon fought off from screaming as he fell on to his knees. His body shook from the nonstop pain that he felt as his ears wouldn’t stop ringing from Palpatine’s laughter. He never felt so much pain in his life as the Sith lighting went through every inch of his body. He had read about such an attack during the Jedi-Sith War accounts of dark users conjuring up lighting from their fingertips at will, witness accounts have said of how much the victims screamed and pass out from the pain alone and often enough, never wake up.

The lightening stopped. “So predictable.” Palpatine mocked as he pace in front of the fallen Jedi. Qui-gon said nothing, as he crawled onto his knees. “So weak.... no matter… my own master said you have potential.... you are the student of a Shadower, you are just too compressed to use the skills gifted to you. I will break you and remake you into a proper weapon... let us see what gifts you are refusing to grasp into your power.”

Qui-gon looked up into the amber eyes, as he took several deep breaths. What plans do the Sith have for him if not torture him for information and then kill him? This is against all that he knew about the Sith. There are only two and no one else besides lackeys. Why would this Sith bother to try to get him to join him as one when he rather dies? It is too much work to force him into joining him as the odds of him betraying the Sith to the Order as soon as he could. He was far too old to be a worthy apprentice. “I will never join you.” Qui-gon winced at the sound of his voice.

Palpatine kneeled in front of him, placing his cold clammy hand to his face. Qui-gon snapped his head back from the touch, and spit on the sith’s face. The hand was so cold and wrong against his face. In fury, Palpatine pulled back his hand from the Jedi and slapped him.

“No,” Palpatine snarled, he then grabs Qui-gon’s long hair into his fist and yanked his head back. “Not willing you won’t.” He reaches out toward the Jedi again with his other hand but Qui-gon was ready for this attack. Qui-gon reach out and grabbed the sith’s left arm, twisted it as he jumped off his knees, leaped behind Palpatine. Palpatine growled in fury of the turn of events as Qui-gon pulled back the arm further behind the sith’s back until he heard a loud pop as the arm socket popped out as the Jedi pulled up his leg and kicked the Sith forward onto the floor. The sith hollered in fury as he fell onto the floor and pushed up with his good arm before he smash his face on the stone floor. Palpatine’s eyes flashed a bright gold as Qui-gon bolted out of the room without looking back.

Palpatine knew that the Jedi wouldn’t be able to escape as he made sure to prepared just in case. He didn’t live this long not to be prepared for everything; even if the likely hood would not happen. He chuckled as he followed the foolish Jedi, not in a hurry as he knew where the man ran off to. Qui-gon surprised him, he admits to himself. Perhaps his master was telling the truth about this Jedi. Not many could best him without a lightsaber and lived.

**-0-**

Escape. Escape. ESCAPE.

The Force screaming into his ear was not helping as Qui-gon stumbled from his weakened legs, the hallway seemed to spin, everywhere he goes there was dead ends, to endless hallways that seem to lead him into circles. Qui-gon cringed his teeth in frustration as he leaned heavily to a nearby wall, looking everywhere a way out. A window or a door, anywhere away from the Sith. Hopefully there was a hanger, so he could escape through a ship back to Coruscant to the Jedi Temple to warn them about the return of the Sith. But what if Obi-wan and Anakin is here? He can not leave them. Where are the cells?

Qui-gon can feel the Force little bit better now but far from the drugs being out of his system.

He places a cold hand onto his forehead, whipping the heavy sweat from his brow. He touched of where the Sith’s hand was once was, a shiver went through him just thinking about it. The hand felt so wrong on him; it was cold and clammy against his face. The Force was still screaming at him.

Qui-gon knew the Sith was near. The man was toying with him, as he haunted him as the Jedi search for a way out but finding nothing. Shadows all around him started to move towards the Jedi, the cold darkness grasping his hair and leggings as Qui-gon yanked himself from their icy grasp. Qui-gon will admit to himself that he was scared. Qui-gon fought off the panic that he feels bubbling from his stomach. He needs to find Obi-wan and Anakin. They need him.

A chilling laugh echoed all around him as Qui-gon backed himself towards the wall. Qui-gon knew what he been beat. There was no escape. There was nothing for him to do. It has been years since he felt this helpless and defeated. He had failed as a Jedi. He had failed as a master, not able to protect his padawans. He had failed to see the signs of a Sith right in front of him for years. He failed to protect the Republic. He will die this night from his failer.

Qui-gon closed his eyes; accepting his fate. He will take a stand against the Sith here and now. He stood up facing the deep darkness he feels the Sith was located. It didn’t take long before Palpatine came into view. His black robes bellowed around him; as his one arm dangled useless beside him. Qui-gon grinned knowing he was the one that did that.

“Lost little Jedi?” Palpatine mocked.

“Not anymore.” Qui-gon said with a shrug. Palpatine stopped to look at the Jedi not knowing what to do with this. He had felt panic and fear from the Jedi just moments before. But now that is all gone as the Dark Side is now replace with the light, he felt acceptance. This angered the Sith. How did this Jedi overcome his emotions so quickly?

“Your padawan had said you were coward.” Palpatine said, cocking his head. “A shame of what happened to Xanatos.” Qui-gon knew the sith was baiting him. Palpatine is fully aware of how much it hurts him still of what happened to his second padawan. “Weak he was. Trash should always be thrown away when due.”

“Did you hurt him?” Qui-gon asked. All these years he had always thought it was his fault; that he didn’t see the signs of his padawan going dark. It was as if someone flipped Xanatos mind overnight.   
  
Palpatine grinned. “Did I turn him into the Dark Side? One little nudge of a sith compulsion was all I did, just to see what would happen. He was far too weak to be useful to me or yourself. He did us all a favour of killing himself.”  
  
Sith compulsions, Qui-gon froze of the idea of such a thing still exist. They learned that in the cr_è_che during history lessons. Qui-gon remember how dangerous sith compulsions could be. One little seed planted into a jedi’s mind passed their shields; it would grow unnoticed until its too late. Depending how young the person is; the compulsion can overlap and replace a person’s own mind and turn their personalities in anyway the sith compulsion wished. The compulsions are never fast growing, so no one would know if anything is amiss as the compulsion seemed to be like their own personally. 0

How one can follow the command of the compulsions would turn a saint into a murderer within moments. Depending how powerful and patient the person who planted the compulsion is; it can linger within the Jedi mind for years and slowly grow like mold. A little voice telling you that its okay to do something once it wouldn’t hurt something meaningless, overtime that little something would be not so meaningless. A voice whispering into your ear of false lies that sounds like truth. Very old accords of survivors have stated that the sith compulsion is like the force specking to you; many historians believed to be part of the Dark Side of the Force.

With the belief that the Sith are gone; there would be no one looking for such things within the Order. Qui-gon doesn’t know if any of their healers are trained for such things to begin with. Everyone would be affected; non-jedi and jedi alike. Qui-gon wonders if Palpatine planted one in already in his own mind and if so when? Have the Force that he always thought was the light was really the dark? He has always believed the living force was of light. Qui-gon has known Palpatine for years. Plenty of time for the sith to plant a sith compulsion or several. Luckily as far as he is aware of the only time ever that Palpatine been near Obi-wan and little Anakin was Palpatine greeted them and the Queen of Naboo when they arrived to Coruscant. Qui-gon had hope that he would notice something if Palpatine planted a sith compulsion right in front of him in one of his boys. But thinking of it now; he may not as he didn’t realize that his own master’s friend was a sith. Why would he know if the sith done something to his padawans with or without being in their presence? He wouldn’t. Another thing that he failed at.

Qui-gon slowly bend his knees ready for an attack from the sith. Palpatine grinned as if amused that the jedi still had some fight left of him. “Going to kill me, little Jedi?” he mocked. “you have no weapon. You are weak. Why fight when there is no way for you to win? Join me and there would be no need for us to fight to the death.”

“I will never join you.” Qui-gon said, feeling the offer to him felt so… temping. Knowing what to look for, Qui-gon slightly panic as he now knew that his mind is infested with sith compulsions. How long has the compulsions been there without him knowing and for how long have they been there?

Palpatine laugh, closing his eyes for a moment to relish the feeling that he felt from the jedi; terror and confusion. “Why resist the temptation, Qui-gon Jinn? You know it’s the right thing to do. You and I can _feel_ it.”

The jedi hesitant before shaking his head as if trying to get something out from his head. He watched as the jedi started rubbing his temples, as if having a major headache. Palpatine cocked his head, the jedi is fighting against a sith compulsion. How… curious.

“You won’t win, Sith!” Qui-gon snapped, a little too angry but the jedi didn’t care at that moment. The headache he felt was growing. Palpatine stepped closer to him. 

“Oh, Qui-gon. I have already won.” The sith then raised his hand, and the jedi felt himself thrown into the wall, his feet dangling several feet off the ground and he slammed the back of his head hard on the stone wall. He was too dazed to do anything as the sith stepped up to his face and stabbed him in the neck with a thick syringe. Qui-gon gasp in shock and pain as he felt the thick liquid from the syringe went to his bloodstream; already he can feel the Force going silent as the jedi panicked thinking _‘not again. Not again. Not again’_

“Why must you do this the hard way?” Palpatine said, as if scowling a misbehaved child. The sith hummed. “I do like the hard way. Much more interesting.” The said man placed his pointer finger to his temple, the thumb to the jaw, and middle finger to the forehead. 

Qui-gon tried to get that hand off from him, as it feels so wrong, but he couldn’t as he was frozen. He couldn’t move of whatever the sith had done to him that pin him to the wall and drugged. His mind was foggy of whatever that stuff that Palpatine put in him. The Force was muffled and distance. His thoughts went to his padawans Obi-wan and Anakin. Are they safe? Where are they?

Qui-gon knew what the Sith was about to do; and started to rise up his mental shields within in his mind as fast as he could, more so then he ever has before as he has never had the need to as he created himself around a box just in case he went insane. At least some part of him would still exist. Qui-gon knew that he won’t last long against the Sith of whatever torture that will come to him now; but he would be damned to make it easy for the Sith. Qui-gon faintly remembers Dooku’s teachings during his padawan days about force mind attacks and what to do when you are unable to attack back or keep someone stronger out. Someone later would be able to find him within his mind when he gets rescued as he will be brought to a Jedi mind healer. At least some part of him would still exist within a box that he hide within his mind; depending how devastating the Sith is about to do within his mind, the chances of him staying whole. But what if Qui-gon is never found? Will he be able to come back out himself with no help? Qui-gon knew it was possible but had never have done so before nor did he ever used the skills taught him that Dooku forced him to have. He never needed to until now.

With all his might, Qui-gon was able to lift one hand around the sith’s arm. He willed himself to do something to the sith that would make a lasting impression. Something to hurt the man that that makes him stop, as his other was outreach searching of the sith’s lightsaber that he believed it was somewhere at the person’s torso. Palpatine looked question to the jedi wondering what he was doing, why was he grasping his forearm in such a way? Is it a foolish attempt to make him feel bad of what he is doing? Foolish Jedi.

Just then, a burning heat burst between his arm and the jedi’s palm, as if a burning light as strong as the sun burst forth from the connection. Within moments a smell of boiling flesh. Palpatine screamed as his skin started to bubble and melt off his arm. Qui-gon was dropped on the floor with a large thump, as Palpatine looked at the damage done to him, shock of what just happened. What did the jedi just do? He knew nothing like this is ever taught in the Temple. The place of where the jedi’s hand once was was red and swollen, as skin melted onto the floor and on the sith’s robes.

Qui-gon started to crawl away from Palpatine, horrified of the painful screams and the scene in front of him, as he smirked as he gripped the sith’s lightsaber close to his chest. He took several deeps breaths. He needs to cut down the sith now. He willed himself to get up off his arse and ignore the foreboding feeling he feels from the lightsaber. He pushed the button (hoping that Palpatine didn’t put any traps on his lightsaber) and a deep red light burst at one end of the saber. Qui-gon missed his own green one, as he unsteadily got up to his feet raised the saber above his head in a stance reserve as both an attack and defense.

Palpatine was still screaming in fury. “You will pay for your insolence!” Bellowed Palpatine as the Sith leap towards him. He stopped when he saw what Qui-gon had in his hands. “You—” the sith was too angry to make out any words. How dare that Jedi touch his lightsaber. Without a moment later Qui-gon finally attacked. 

If he was in his prime and not drugged, Qui-gon would have easily cut down the sith right then but Palpatine easily rolled away from the feeble attack. Qui-gon turned, mindful of his legs began to wobble as he attacked again and again. Qui-gon gritted his teeth in frustrated at the fact that the sith would not stay put for him to chop off his head.

“Good, good! So resourceful!” Palpatine grinned, now seeing how his Master wasn’t lying about the notes of Qui-gon. “let in the Dark Side. Let it go through you. Embrace it!”

Qui-gon ignored him as he tried to stab the man into his chest and missed again. Qui-gon kicked as Palpatine was pushed into the same wall that Qui-gon just moments before was trapped. Qui-gon jumped at him and placed the lightsaber across the man’s neck and stopped.

“Do it!” Palpatine said haunted him. “Kill me! Let the Dark Side in. Yes, yes!”

Qui-gon moved the lightsaber, as he can feel the heat of the red blade, but he wasn’t able to cut down the sith. Why? Was it because the man was unarmed? Or was it because the doubt that the man isn’t really a sith but a fake that thinks they are? Why can’t he kill the man? Palpatine started to laugh as he knew the jedi was too weak to cut him down. It will be something that Palpatine will later fix, destroy all threats.

A blaster shot was heard as Qui-gon suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his back, near the exit wound of where Maul had stabbed him. His grip on the lightsaber was gone, as the saber turned off and clattered on the floor.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 5,132

**Author’s Notes:** A/N

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn you that Chapter 6: Order 66, as you guess it by the name of the chapter will have a large time jump then any other chapters in the future. Basically, that chapter is a taste of what to come of the series as well to show what happened to Qui-gon after what happens to him in Chapter 5.


End file.
